


Make Up

by starywin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starywin/pseuds/starywin
Summary: Love is a fucking mess, you fight for the smallest of things, then you kiss, and touch, fight a little more, and kiss again. It's always end with skin touching and mouths loving, love it's a big mess that they love to live.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic and smut in english, so please be nice if you find a mistake :)

“Sicheng, please.” 

Yuta tried to grab his arm as they enter the apartment, but Sicheng pushed his arm away from him continuing to storm inside the apartment. 

“Sicheng, hear me babe.” Yuta called again, almost begging for the boy a few steps from him. Sicheng was mad at him for some reason he didn't know. 

Everything was perfect that night, they went out to eat in a new restaurant a couple blocks from their place, then went to meet some friends in a nightclub. Sicheng hated crowded places, but he loved to dance, to move his body to match the beat of the music playing, and Yuta loved to see his boyfriend dancing, most of the time he was dancing with Ten or Taeyong, some times Yuta joined him too. But when he was dancing alone, just a couple of feet distance from him, a shy smile on his face, body moving like there was no one around, just the two of them looking at each other, Yuta felt in heaven. 

He knew that many people were looking at Sicheng, looking at how he moved his hips at the song, but he also knew that Sicheng could only see him, he was dancing only to Yuta, for no one else.

And this night was no different, they had only arrived but they could already see some of their friends. Kun and Johnny were talking in a table, beside them Ten was drinking with Taeyong and Yukhei, which had Yuqi sited on his lap. 

“Hey, we thought you guys would not come anymore.” Kun pushed Johnny aside so they could sit with them. 

“Yeah, what took you so long?” Ten offered Yuta and Sicheng one of the drinks, which Yuta gladly accepted, Sicheng don't drink too much because he gets drunk to quickly and drunk Sicheng was trouble, he preferred to just sip a little and drink only water for the night.

“Oh, the traffic was not good today.” Yuta scratched his neck, and Sicheng blushed a little remembering the reason why they got late at the club. Well, he blamed Yuta for being too handsome while driving and sometimes passing his hands on his hair, which was so long now. Sicheng couldn ́t resist to touch him, and a five minutes drive turned into a twenty minutes drive, because Yuta had to drive with only one hand as the other was in Sicheng ́s hair, holding his head down enough so no one outside could see his boyfriend sucking him. 

“Oh, I know exactly how the traffic is hard at this time.” Ten joked and sipped his fancy drink, Taeyong laughed beside him, the others didn't catch the dirt joke, Yuta hopped they didn ́t.

They chatted a little, Sicheng moved from Yuta ́s side so he could talk properly with Yukhei and Yuqi, they were so excited for finally meeting each other's parents, Ten and Taeyong doing some commentaries in the conversation from time to time. While the others talked about some new music that Kun was producing for a rookie group, everything was normal. 

“Ah! I love this song, lets go.” Taeyong basically screamed for the rest of the table. He got up grabbing Ten by his arm to go with him. “Sichengie come on, let ́s dance.”

Sicheng exchanged a look with Yuta, eyes asking for some kind of permission, he knew that Yuta would never denied it, but he asked anyway, he always enjoyed the feeling of someone taking care and watching out for him. He got up and jumped happily towards the dance floor with Ten and Taeyong.

Everything felt right, Sicheng was dancing his heart out on the dance floor, sometimes grinding on Ten or Taeyong and smiling at Yuta who only smirked back and sipped his drink. He's not going to lie and say that he's not the jealous type, but he for sure isn't jealous of their friends and Yuta can count on one hand the times he had been jealous of someone, and at this time the only thing he did was grab Sicheng by his waist and give him a kiss, sometimes it was just a peak and others an intense one. 

“I think I will grab another drink, do you guys want something?” Yuta asked for the rest of the group by the table, Yukhei and Yuqi where to focoused in each others to answer and Johnny and Kun denied saying they were already tipsy enough. So he went by himself to the bar, looking at his boyfriend for a second trying to catch what the boy was doing, Sicheng was still dancing and didn ́t notice Yuta going to the bar. 

“Another one please.” 

Yuta was watching as the bartender did his drink when a person sits beside him on the bar, he didn't pay any attention to the person continuing to watch the bartender mixing his drink.

“Same as him, please.” The bartender nodded and picked another glass cup. “I hope it tastes as good as it looks.” 

The guy was checking him out, but Yuta was still only looking at his drink, not wanting to give any reason for the guy to continue to flirt with him. But it seems like nothing was on his favor that time, because the guy keeps trying to initiate a conversation with him talking about his earing being beautiful. And Yuta almost gave up when his drink finally got ready, but as his said something was not in his favor, because the guy tried to pick his drink at the same time as him which caused the drink to spill all over Yuta ́s shirt. 

“Oh my god, I ́m so sorry, let me help you.” 

“No, it's okay I'll clean it, excuse me.” Yuta ran out of there to find a bathroom he could dry his shirt. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, his shirt had a big stain and he wanted to punch that guy, it was one of his favorites shirts. That was no paper towels left, so he tried to damp the shirt a little just to take the alcohol smell from it, he would have to put it to wash in a laundry if he didn ́t want to screw up the material. 

“Oh my god, I´m so sorry. Let me help you.” Yuta could certainly strangle this guy. “I will pay for it, just give me and I'll wash it for you.”

Now the guy was trying to unbutton his shirt, while Yuta kept trying to stay calm and push him away. He surely didn´t want to be aggressive with him, but he was one step way to tell him to fuck off, he already did enough shit.

“I can do it alone, it's okay.”

“Just give me your number and we can solve all this.”

And as Yuta opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off, the door opened and to show an mad Sicheng. He looked at Yuta, who by now didn´t know what the fuck was happening, and then at the guy who was looking at him like he was some bug which was annoying him. 

“Excuse me? Do you need anything?”

Yuta had never seen that expression on Sicheng´s face before, he was usually the centre one of their relationships. He observed as Sicheng entered the bathroom, kind of push the guy away and pulled Yuta closed to him by his shirt.

“Yes.”

Sicheng kissed him like there was no tomorrow. His hands were on Yuta´s hair, pulling it enough for Yuta to slip a little moan against his mouth, his lips felt just like silk moving against his mouth, tong hot and moving smoothly. Yuta’s hands moved automatically for his hips, squeezing it so hard that it will probably leave a mark, seeking for more of the sweet movement that was pressing against his, he was getting hard just for kissing. His mouth went to leave a trail of kisses on Sicheng´s jaw and neck, coming back to kiss his mouth. Sicheng´s got his lower lip between his teeth, and he moaned loudly.

Then, Sicheng pulled away. 

The guy was already gone, Yuta couldn't care less right now. He just wanted to pull his boyfriend against the wall and kiss him, until he begged to be fucked. 

Yuta tried to pull him back, but he pushed away.

“I want to go home.”

What?

“Okay, let's go say goodbye.” He went to get another kiss but was stopped again.

“I want to go now.” Sicheng stamped the floor like a spoiled kid. 

“Baby…”

“I want to go home. Now.”

He exited the bathroom. Yuta stood still there looking at the door closing, until another person entered and he got out of his trance, pushing people to get to his boyfriend. 

And that’s how Yuta ended in the middle of his apartment having to deal with an angry boyfriend who was almost crying. 

“Winwinie… Please, talk to me.” Yuta was almost begging to him, he couldn’t see his boyfriend like that anymore. “Tell me what I did so I can…do something…”

“Y-you didn’t do anything… it’s just…” he sobbed and Yuta wanted to hug him. “That guy he was all over you first, and then you went to the bathroom with him, and I thought that you…”

Yuta rage on that guy boiled again. 

“Winwinnie I would never cheat on you.” Yuta took two steps closer and Sicheng went a little bit back. “You are the only one I want for the rest of my life, I want to wake up by your side everyday, you ́re the one I want to touch that I want-”

“Kiss me.”  
What?

“Kiss me now, please Yuta.”

Yuta practically jumped on his boyfriend, grasping his face between his hands and kissing him. Sicheng ́s hands were on his chest touching the exposed skin. He's sweet and gentle, feeling their lips moving together, but not for long as Sicheng ́s hands go to his neck pulling him to a more profound kiss. 

Everything was becoming really intense, and Yuta ́s hands moved automatically to Sicheng ́s waist. His lips moved to Sicheng ́s jaw, kissing and biting the beginning of his neck and earlobe, his hands were squeezing the other waist so hard that could leave marks later. He heard a moan coming from his boyfriend while he sucked one spot close to his elf shaped ear, Yuta for sure could hear this for the rest of his life.

“Yuta…” He sounded like he couldn't breath.

That made the last piece of Yuta ́s mind go wild.

He grabbed Sicheng by the thighs and pressed him against the wall, Sicheng ́s hands went to pull his hair so they're lips could meet again, moaning more now that he could feel his boyfriends hands heavy in his ass. 

“My baby… I will show you that you are the only one.” Sicheng melted how Yuta ́s voice sounded in that moment. “I will fuck you so good… So good that you ́ll never forget.”

“Please.”

“Do you want it, baby? Want to be pinned against this wall and let me touch you? Tell me my winwinnie.”

“Please… Yuta, please… Fuck me.” He whined on Yuta ́s hear. 

“Everything for my baby.” 

Sicheng ́s hands travel to Yuta ́s shirt, unbuttoning it so he could explore more of the other chest, his nails scratching. As he felt the burn from his skin Yuta pushed his boyfriend hair, hard enough that Sicheng felt air getting out of his lungs, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Let me take you to my bed baby… So I can make you scream.”

They bumped into every wall on the way to their bedroom, between kisses, moans and hair pulling.  
Yuta took his time undressing his boyfriend, touching every little place that he knew like the palm of his hand and loved so much. Sicheng was doing cute breath sounds while he was sucking a love bite right on his hips.

“You're so pretty.” He sucks Sicheng ́s neck pressing himself down, making his bulge grinds on his boyfriend. “Pretty winwinnie.”

The air was hot around them, they were a mess of tangle limbs. 

Yuta reached with one hand in their bedside table for condoms and lube. Sicheng kept kissing his boyfriend neck while he worked pouring some lube on his fingers, guiding then to Sicheng ́s rim, teasing it.

“Oh my god… Yuta.” He sounded so breathless that Yuta couldn't take anymore.

He quickly introduced two fingers inside him, making Sicheng gasps for air and grasp on the sheets. 

“Be a good boy for me and fuck yourself on my fingers.” 

Sicheng didn´t need anything as he started to fuck himself in Yuta´s fingers, all pleading and whining for more. Yuta loved to see his beautiful boy like this, all sweet, shy and charming Sicheng under or above him being needy for him, it busted all the love and lust that he has inside himself. 

“More… more, please…” Sicheng dug his heels into Yuta ́s back.

“Everything for my baby.” 

Yuta pushed his fingers out and his boyfriend whines because of the loss of touch. Yuta moans as he sees his boyfriend windening his legs for him, he ́s hands working on adding lube on his cock. 

He can hear Sicheng holding his breath as he positions himself on his entrance, pushing Yuta by his neck to kiss him as he entered him slowly. 

“Yuta.” Sicheng groaned against his mouth, as he trusted out and back in, going for one more kiss. 

They were kissing and moaning in each other's mouth as Yuta tried to pace his trusts. He pulled almost all the way out, squeezing the boys hips harder with his hands, and slamming back in. Owning a loud scream from the boy under him, his whole body shivers as Yuta press himself deeper inside him.  
“Fuck.” Yuta cannot hold himself when his boyfriend started to grind his ass back, while moaning softly and calling his name against his ear. 

They both were already all sweaty, with messy hair, and mouth plump, Sicheng looked so beautiful like that. Yuta leavered himself so he could go deeper inside his boy.

“Oh my god.” Sicheng grabbed his hair harder, letting out hiccup moans. “I love you.”

Yuta trusts in and out, everytime going harder against the boys prostate, building up their orgasm with every thrust. 

“I love you so much, my winwinnie.” He kissed the boy intensively, not letting up his rhythm. 

He keeps his rhythm until he sees Sicheng´s eyes filling with tears of overwhelming, he stops his fast pace switching to a more slow and deliberate trusts, going all the way out and back in, hitting his boyfriend spot everytime.

“Come for me baby.” He caressed his cheeks while trusting deeper, he's so close to come.

“Yuta!” Sicheng cums untouched on their chests, while Yuta keeps trusting on him.

Sicheng is holding tight on Yuta ́s neck, his body shaking underneath him and a single tear coming out of his eye, and Yuta cums with the beautiful view of his boyfriend. He keeps holding himself above him, slowly moving in and out, milking their oragsm for a bit more. 

He looked beneath him, cleaned the tear from Sicheng ́s cheek, and kissed his boyfriend one more time with all the love he had for the boy. 

And when he stops, finally pulling himself out and cleaning their tummies, he showers his boyfriend with kisses while hugging him close. He loved how cute and small the younger boy looked like this, even if he was taller than him. 

He felt like heaven in the arms of hid only love.

“I love you so much that my heart hurts sometimes.” Yuta kissed the boys messy hair and caressed his naked back. “My body can be mine, and my head too, but my heart and soul will always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Hope you liked, leave kudos and comments please.
> 
> follow me on twitter @winkochum


End file.
